


［双红白］

by Vinnnnnnn



Category: dnf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnnnnnn/pseuds/Vinnnnnnn
Summary: 『你是想去床上，还是在这里被我办了？』





	［双红白］

剑神打量了一眼来者。  
他本来独自坐在吧台的阴影里，最亮的霓虹灯也不过止步在他的脚边投下一圈浅淡的光影，像是为他分割出一个小小的隐秘空间——可是现在有人突兀地打破了属于他的禁地，年少的狂战士抓住的袖口晃了晃，浅白的长发边角顽皮地打着翘。  
“是你？”剑神顿了顿，“狱血。”  
上次在弑天手里破天荒翻了次船后他便有好一段时间没有来这里，像是失去了些林林总总的小兴趣，过了一段清心寡欲的日子。但眼前这个狂战士他还是有些印象的，是个转职不久的小少年，十九二十的年纪，连哄也哄得顺利无比，以前三言两语就被他带上了床。  
“是我呀剑神哥！”被记得的狱血显然精神一振，拉过凳子大咧咧地坐在剑神旁边，“好久没有看到你了。”  
“嗯。”剑神不置可否。他慢吞吞地举起还剩下一小半的酒杯，把澄黄的液体小口吞进喉咙里，末了才转过头悠悠地问他，“有什么事吗？”  
狱血看向他手里见底的酒杯，冰球与杯壁在那只修长的手的轻晃下互相碰撞，发出几声叮当的脆响。  
“也没什么大事...”他咽了口唾沫，喉结上下滚动，“就是偶然看见你，来打个招呼。”  
剑神半眯起眼睛，显而易见，他并不是个会说谎的孩子，连简单的谎话都说得拙劣而蹩脚。但他并没有去揭穿他的余裕，充其量不过是同他上过一夜床的玩伴，再美味又有什么深入了解的必要呢？  
毕竟老实说，他的性格的确和他那对懒散的双眸一样凉薄。  
“那好。”剑神拿过靠在旁侧的光剑挎上自己的腰间，伸出手温柔地摸了摸这个小战士的脑袋——他对哄人向来得心应手，“我先走了。”  
然而狱血居然破天荒地一把抱住了他，可怜兮兮地把半边身子埋进他的怀里，抬起头露出那对属于鬼剑士的红色眼瞳：“不想...再来一次吗？”  
剑神象征性地挣扎了一下，没有结果，小家伙收紧手臂环抱着他的腰干，像是怕他下一秒就五段斩冲到二十里开外。他稍微垂下目光与狱血对视，几不可见地挑了挑嘴角：“盛情难却。”  
好吧，他的确不讨厌...除了那个狡猾的家伙之外的小战士。

少年的家简单而清爽，门口的信箱里塞着几封花色的宣传单，旁边种着高大的悬铃木，在屋门口打下一片斑驳的阴影。  
剑神跟着他迈进屋内，回手替他拴好老旧的木门。进门的储物架上摆着张老旧的相框，像是两个人的合影，逆着光有点看不清。但他还没来得及走上前去，他前面的狱血就风风火火地转过身来，双手撑在门板的两侧，给了无甚防备的剑神一个结实的壁咚。  
他虽然比剑神小上两岁，却比他高上半个头，剑神要稍稍抬头才能接上他突如其来的吻。小家伙没什么经验——就连之前他被剑神拐上床的时候，也只会红着眼睛任由他摆弄，而此时的接吻也来得生涩，明明是他先声夺人，此时又像一只做错事的小猫，讨好地伸出舌头舔舔他的唇瓣。剑神张开嘴，轻巧地吸吮着投怀送抱的舌尖，又攻城略地地挑弄过他的上颚，伸手将神迷意乱的狱血搂进怀里。  
某种意义上，剑神是个足够好，足够耐心的床伴，不然他也不会轻盈地在风月之地穿行，手到擒来地把猎物攥在掌心。  
“不去床上吗？”剑神结束了这个绵长的吻，临别之际暧昧地舔过他的下唇，压低声音凑近他的耳边，“还是就在这里？”  
尚且青雉的少年在撩拨下红了脸，支支吾吾地将视线投向地板：“跟我来...”  
剑神向前迈了两步，又下意识地回过头去——这下他能看得清楚，那的确是一张泛黄的合影，封存在玻璃片后的两个少年勾肩搭背，左边的显然是小时候的狱血，眼神畏畏缩缩地看着镜头，而右边的小少年意气风发地挑着眉眼，对着镜头咧嘴比出一个胜利的手势。  
这个幼年化的，该死的，印在他脑海里的五官。  
他回过头去看着站在那里背着手看着他的少年，明明脸上还挂着灿烂的笑容，却在一瞬间让他失神了片刻。他几乎是转身就想立刻离开这个是非的牢笼，却看见狱血把背在身后的手拿出来，朝他晃了晃手上那把玄色剑鞘的光剑，上面的鎏金纹路裁贴得笔直而夺目。  
“真的要走吗。”狱血朝他委屈地撇撇嘴。  
什么时候？剑神看向自己空荡荡的腰间，是刚才吗？那个孩子扑在他怀里的时候？  
“你认识弑天？”剑神问，他转过身直视着对方，冷冽的神色重新回到他的面上，刚才片刻的温柔荡然无存。  
“当然，如果换我来，那间小酒馆可遭不住剑神的剑招。”熟悉的声音在他背后响起，一双有力的手从后方搂住他的腰干，弑天把下巴轻飘飘地抵在他的肩头，“你是想去床上，还是在这里被我办了？”  
“让小孩子来骗人，真是大开眼界。”  
“谁让你从那之后就神龙见首不见尾了。”弑天摆出一副受害者的姿态，“况且你不是自愿来的吗？”  
“我不是来自愿...”剑神停顿了一下，像是并不习惯这种粗俗而直白的词汇，“被你干的。”  
弑天搂在他腰间的手顺着他的腰线向上，扯开半边白封的衣领，牙齿抵着因此而裸露出来的肩部皮肤研磨：“可是看着你那幅冷漠的样子我就想干的你下不了地，毕竟光想想你那天晚上的浪荡表情...”  
他用一声轻笑来做了这句话的结尾。

棕红的木地板上散落着玄色的衣物，再向上是床笫之间交缠的躯体。  
剑神被压在两个男人之间，弑天将抹了脂膏的手指伸进他的后穴，强行破开闭塞的甬道。异物进入的痛楚与不适异常明显，况且他现在没有那折磨人的药物来迷醉神经，登时发出几声痛苦的冷哼。他半跪在床上，而狱血从前方把他搂紧怀里，伸手挑起他的下巴，指腹擦过他的唇瓣——就像他之前在床上时对这个孩子做的一样。  
弑天插在他后穴的两根手指在甬道内进出，戳弄着内里温热的软肉，连脂膏都被体温所融化，动作间被带出来的多余液体便顺着他的腿根滑下。剑神本想扭头挣开狱血的掌握，但那种细碎与痛楚的快感迅速让身体响应起熟悉的讯号，让他只能自欺欺人地垂下眼睫，小口吞吐着顺势伸入他口中的手指前端。  
“想过有一天会被我操吗？”狱血俯下身，他明明有着清脆的少年音色，此刻却低沉得宛如恶魔的低语。  
“你——”剑神的话只说出了头一个音节，就被后头突如其来的剧痛给吞没。弑天拔出了手指，将硬起的阴茎抵在穴口，然后毫不迟疑地插了进去。  
剑神无意识地张开嘴，剩下的话语换做了带着点惨烈的痛呼。没有经过充分扩张的后穴显然无法容纳如此庞然大物，可是那点阻力根本不能阻止不可一世的狂战士。他挺动着腰干把自己靠着蛮力往里送，生生破开甬道，把粗大的性器完完全全顶进剑神的最深处。  
狱血心疼状地皱起眉，捧着剑神的侧颊吻着他的唇角：“疼吗？”  
“不用你装好人。”剑神咬牙，“要做就做。”  
被怼了一口的狱血也不生气，他松开手，跪坐着起身，扶着自己同样硬得难受的性器暗示性地蹭了蹭剑神的唇瓣：“那就拜托——剑神哥了。”  
他恶劣地拉长了称呼的尾音，看着剑神张开嘴将阴茎含进嘴里，抬手压住他的后脑勺，将原本卖力吞咽的他又向前压进了一截。  
“唔...”  
勃起的性器尺寸不小，再被这么一压几乎要顶到他的喉口，给他一种干呕的不适感。他挣扎着想摆脱，但奈何弑天在他的后穴里猛力冲撞，将他整个人顶得微微摇曳，只能迫不得已地接受这个前后夹击的屈辱姿势。  
剑神伸手虚握住狱血的性器根部，稍微退出一小截再吞进去，伸出舌头沿着口腔与性器之间的间隙舔弄着柱身。但身体的晃动偶尔会让他不得不吐出阴茎来微微喘一口气，旋即没有耐性的年轻人就会主导着重新顶入他的口腔。  
被抽插的快感逐渐窜上他的四肢，阴茎将后穴撑成一个小圆，进出间带起一圈泛红的嫩肉，白皙的臀肉上留下了挣扎时对方毫不客气的红色掌印。  
弑天俯下身，一边顶弄一边伸手抚摸着他的脊椎骨与其上散落的银白发丝。他的手挑弄过长发又顺着剑神的腰身而下，最后摸到他同样硬起的性器，没人照料的小家伙随着主人身体的晃动而在空气中打着小摆，吐出点清亮的液体。  
“这不是很喜欢吗？”弑天戏谑性的说，他当然知道剑神没有办法回答他，狱血的性器占据着他的口腔，只能发出几声含糊的呜咽。狂战士的手掌包裹住他的阴茎，上下搓弄，得到爱抚的性器很快在他的手里愈发得趣，小小地涨开一圈，“算是奖励吧。”  
本就硬挺多时的性器只差一点推波助澜，而弑天娴熟的满足了它。临门一脚的性器在撸动间登上高潮，射出的浊液飞散在他身下的床单上。  
“嘶...”几乎是一瞬间弑天便感受到了后穴的夹紧，高潮后不自主的收缩将他的肉棒紧紧咬合，软肉推挤着异物，又像是猛力的吸吮，这种高潮后的余韵太过美妙，差点就把毫无防备的狂战士直接缴械。而狱血也暂且性地抽开了身，让紧绷的剑神伏在他的怀里急促地喘着粗气，潮红蔓延在他原本禁欲的清冷五官上，而嘴角牵连着流下几丝透亮的涎水。  
狱血爱怜地用指腹刮蹭着他的侧颊，看着那对失神的漂亮瞳孔无意识地望向自己。弑天也不恋战，几下冲刺之后释放在剑神体内，抽身退出对方的身体，看向自己垂眸的弟弟：“要试试吗？”  
狱血抬眼与他对视，舔了舔嘴唇：“求之不得。”  
剑神还没从刺激中缓过神来，就感觉人又被调了个边。他仰面栽进那个让他恨的牙痒痒的狂战士怀里，身后失去填充物还未闭合的的后穴就被方才在他口中冲撞的性器给重新填满。  
“呃...”  
剑神不自主地抓住了弑天的胳膊，发烫的脸胡乱蹭上他的胸膛。弑天托着他的肩窝把他抱起来，用唇压上了那张微张的嘴。他伸出舌头撬开剑神无力抵抗的齿关，与他热切地唇舌交缠，将剑神被身后的顶弄间吐露出的呻吟堵在了口腔里，最后变成了断断续续的气音。  
年轻人徒有旺盛的精力却缺乏技巧，逮着舒适的劲头就毫无章法地开始横冲直撞。这种混乱的快感谈不上爽极，每每擦过敏感的地点下一刻却又偏之甚远，让剑神几乎想扭动着屁股去迎合对方，来找到最舒适的那个角度。  
他还是没有那么做，羞耻心作祟让他轻轻地埋在弑天肩头吸气。对方的上身常年赤裸，小麦的肤色上横亘着数条歪斜的浅色疤痕，剑神伸手沿着那些小痕迹而下，却在半路被弑天捉住了胳膊。  
“我不知道你想要什么。”剑神没有再挣扎，他闷声开口，声音间夹杂着短促的喘息，“但大可不必...嗯...与我纠缠。”  
弑天促狭地眯起眼睛，他像安慰小猫一样挠了挠剑神的下巴：“这恐怕不行。放着你和其他男人上床，我可是嫉妒的要命。”  
“真不像你会说出来的话...唔...”剑神被狱血骤然加快的顶弄瘫软了身子，小少年有着怎样的心性他也无从得知，但至少他不能指望这家伙射的时候把阴茎拔出去。他只能僵着身体接受又一次内射，明明以前在床上的时候，他都没有这么对待这个小狂战——剑神在昏沉的头脑中莫名其妙的想。  
他有了点中场休息的时间，但还远没到结束的时候。狱血抽身出来，他贴上前去掰过剑神的下巴，把他的视线从弑天的胸膛上骤然转到少年带着笑的脸庞上。他迫不及待地与剑神接吻，剑神没有拒绝他，他无奈地张开嘴，任由少年随意肆虐。  
而弑天伸出手捻上他胸前挺立起来的茱萸，将乳首摁在他结实的胸肌上搓揉蹂躏。剑神下意识地想伸出手攀上他的手腕拒绝他的动作，却被弑天轻而易举地反手掰开，反而埋头将小家伙卷入唇舌间挑弄。  
剑神悲哀地发觉自己又有了反应，不争气的性器再一次展现了抬头的迹象。理所当然，他并不想对这种非他所愿的扭曲性爱食髓知味，但是现在显然身不由己。  
毕竟他已经不记得太阳是什么时候落下来的了。

剑神仰面躺在弑天怀里，用了好一会才把眼瞳里涣散的神识收敛回来，强打起的一点精神勉强地回到强弩之末的身体上。失去堵塞的后穴里断断续续地吐出点淫靡而色情的浊液，顺着他红紫斑驳的腿根沾湿了乱糟糟的床单。  
狱血伏上前来，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的肩窝：“我是不是很厉害？”他朝剑神眨眨眼，露出亮晶晶的小虎牙，那种纯真而稚嫩的表情又浮现在他的脸上，像个谁瞧见都想捏一把脸的可爱小孩。  
如果他刚才没有把剑神操到双眸失神的话。  
“别想再骗我了。”剑神动了动嘴唇，连说出来的话语都带着点嘶哑的腔调，狱血几乎要贴在他嘴边才能听的清楚。  
“哎呀。”他旋即又变了脸色，把那孩童一样的天真转瞬收敛回去，眯起眼睛舔了舔唇角，“真是不可爱。”  
剑神没有再回应他，他虚握着弑天的手腕，把那只完好的，属于人类的手掌轻轻地盖在自己疲倦的脸上，在人造的黑暗里垂下了眼睫。  
“随你的便。”他说，好像努力把音调提高到正常就抽空了这具躯体剩下的所有力气，“至少现在，暂时饶了我吧。”  
没有点灯的室内昏沉而幽暗，他的银白色长发四散垂落，像是在夜色里闪烁着微茫的星海，最终归于沉寂。


End file.
